My Pathway To You
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: The lives of many are tied together, but for cases like this... some must travel on a very thin Pathway Contains: Slight Shounen Ai DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE! However: I do claim ownership of my Oc, Wefan Lotus


Bugsy's Age: 11

POV: Bugsy

After the Pokesechool graduation, I'm finally able to set out on my own journey- but I knew that I belonged to two places, Ilex Forest and Azalea Town. I knew from the very start the moment I was born. I'm not sure why though… perhaps it's because the forest calls to me, or maybe it's because of all of the great abundance of Bug Pokemon I could research! But I know one major factor as to why I should stay in Azalea town… I slide my right hand into my chest pocket and pulled out the Noble Family's "Lotus Crest"

_"I promise I will return once my business is done here…!"_

The memory of Wefan saying that is definitely the reason why I've got to stay here… when he returns, who will be there for him? Who will take care of him- and more importantly, who will keep Wefan's curiosity in check!? I gave the crest one final look and placed it back into my chest

When I left Golden Rod City and entered Ilex Forest, I slowly began to walk towards the hidden shrine. It was where Wefan and I used to meet up… before he was taken away. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up like this, because every day I would always visit the old shrine at 12:00pm to check if Wefan is back… but every day, he never returned; today was no exception. But I won't be fazed by this, I know for a fact that Wefan will return one day… and every day, I will **Always** wait for him…

After a few minutes of waiting, I headed back to Azalea town. When I went to my house, my mother and father were waiting for me at the front steps. She ran towards me and gave me a big hug "Oh my boy~, my sweet, sweet boy~! You've become a young man now" she then pulled back and gave me a heartwarming smile.

Father came up to me shared the same enthusiasm as mother "You've reached the end of the line, Bugsy… and I couldn't be prouder…"

I gave him a goofy smile, speechless. Every day is the same thing with all twelve year olds like me… at this age, we would go on some grand adventure and our ambitions would lead us to becoming the very best! But the problem is… I'm not like other average twelve year old, I don't want to go on some grand adventure, nor am I even close to the term 'Ambitious.' No… I want knowledge. I want to know more about the amazing anatomy of bug Pokemon and many other things… and where else could provide more hidden teachings and a flourish amount of Bug Pokemon?

I grinned at my parents and told them straight up "I… think I should stay here"

They gave each other a very queer look, and then looked at me. Mother then lifts one eyebrow in suspicion.

"I want to specialize in Bug Pokemon and actually explore the Ruins of Alph" I said plainly, the looks on their faces were kind of hard to read… were they surprised, angry, or proud? None the less, I continued "Maybe I can become the next gym leader of Azalea town and perhaps even by the leader of exhibitions in the Ruins!"

My voice was filled with excitement, becoming the Gym Leader, the old Gym Leader died and no one replaced him since no one in our town was ever really a fighter… except for me, and because of that it will give me enough status to be a part of the Lotus council, which means me being able to see Wefan again… and if I were to be a part of the exhibitions or maybe even become their leader, it will give the Lotus council another reason why they should accept me into their organization! It's perfect- the plan's full proof-!

"Becoming a Gym Leader is a lot of hard work" Mother states "You will have to be an exceptionally good trainer…"

Slowly, I begin to frown…

"I know you are smart… but it takes years and years for the explorers to even consider you to be a part of their team" Father chimed in…

My hopes and my dreams were immediately crushed. Why couldn't they support me?!

My parents then saw the look on my face and sighed, mother was about to speak "Bugsy, honey… look, I know it will be very hard and not only that, you're way too young-"

But something inside of my mind told me to speak, "Do you believe in me?"

"O-Of course we do"

Father nodded his head, agreeing with mother.

I then look at them in the eyes and plainly spoke "If you actually believe in me, then why doubt my skills and my abilities" and the way I said it was more of a statement.

The two were speechless.

"Neither of you have ever believed in me whatsoever. Doubting my position, my skills, my intelligence, my personality…" My mind- it won't stop… "Where is the logic in that? Saying that you _oh so believe_ in me when you've never been there for me when I needed you most!"

They knew their mistake…

"For once dammit…" I couldn't help but cry "Can't you just believe in me… can't anyone believe in me?" I slowly began to melt to the ground and found myself on my knees and without waiting for an answer "Only one person did… and he's gone. He's gone and I don't know when he will return- but I need him now more than ever but he's not here!" I then wipe my tears and stared at the two plainly.

When father took a couple of steps forward to try and comfort me, I literally stepped back and made little growling sound… I then turn around and ran… I don't know which direction I was running in, but I didn't care… I just had to get away. Yet the most painful thing of all was that I never heard them call out to me and begging for me to stop.

* * *

I somehow ended up in the Ruins of Alph. I mean, I could've sworn that I was running west and the direction to the Ruins is North East… but logic seems like it was playing tricks on me. None the less, I climbed up onto a little stone hedge pathway and walked carefully…

The ruins were always breath taking, no matter how many times Wefan and I explore, I would and always will be amazed by the beautiful sight of these ancient Ruins. It contains a vast amount of knowledge, and although Wefan and I visited the Ruins more than I could count we both knew that the Ruins has not been only explored and we've only entered the soil part of the mantle pieced Ruins… my destination is to find the inner core, where knowledge is as apparent and revealing like the blazing fires at the center core in the Earth.

Just as I climbed up the stairs and was about to enter the yellow tape sign which says "Keep Out," a husky voice called out to me, "Hey you! You're not supposed to be in there!"

I swore under my breath and spun around to see a young man with a pair of glasses that was wearing the typical explorer's outfit. I began to chuckle nervously and scratched the back of my head "H-Hey sorry-… but uh- I was just-"

"No Buts! The Ruins Of Alph is off limits and a kid like you isn't supposed to be here!" The man rudely interrupted, he then began to climb up the stars and grabbed me by the back of my neck "Come on, you're coming with me and we're going to call your parents"

"W-We?" I began, and then it hit me "W-Wait a minute… you're not alone?"

As we climbed down the stairs, the man gave me a little grunt and replied "Heh, yeah. We're planning on going on an exhibition…" we then went on a pathway and we were walking for quite some time… the lab station was just up ahead "I was passing by to check on the bleachers, although it looks stable, who knows how long the entrance to the Ruins could stay up?" He then sighed, then he gave me a look "I've rambled long enough…"

"It's quite alright, I do enjoy fellow seekers of knowledge" I was smiling while my eyes were focused onto the floor, "But these 'bleachers,' they may be old… but look at it closely, it does not crumble, or show any signs of it crumbling. It may have been up since the Dynasty of the Lotus, it still stands strong. A friend and I… we explored the Ruins ourselves, but I doubt you believe me."

I didn't see the man's facial expression, but I could feel that he was surprised… to say the least.

Soon, the older man and I were then in front of the door… he opened it and we both entered the little lab station. It was quite a small area, but who knew a large amount of Scientists could even fit in here? It's like a clown car~!

He brought me to a chair and a table… the scientist then said "What's your name and home city, little boy?"

I looked at my lap… I don't want to go home… I can't… I can't! I don't want to be sent off to some adventure and fight for no apparent reason! It's so stupid and barbaric, it's-! It's-! "My name is Bugsy, and I'm from Azalea Town…" It was so stupid of me to actually admit my identity…

"It's nice to meet you, Bugsy" The man said "My name is Professor Elm… and I am in charge of leading the exhibition, now I'll just contact the mayor of Azalea town…" The Professor then walked off to the nearest telephone.

I sighed in my seat waiting for my death sentence. I saw a crowd of Explorers and Scientists crowding over one table… I couldn't help but feel curious. I looked both ways, checking to see if Professor Elm was paying attention, he was just waiting at the phone line… "Curse you, you outdated communication's device!" The Professor wailed, he then slammed the phone onto the holder and then began to spin for the numbers again…

I took it as a golden opportunity to sneak off to where the explorers and scientists were gathering. When I was at the table, I couldn't see anything… I'm too small…! At first, I was quite sad… but then saw a spare chair, I grabbed it and placed it behind one of the Explorers… I stood on top of it to get a better view of what they were looking at… as I stood on top of it… I couldn't help but smile,

It Was A Map Around The Ruins Of Alph!

However… it was a poor one. The map that is under their possession is by far the worst I've ever seen… how could they not see that?!

"Maybe if we went here" Said a female scientist, her hand pointed at the entrance and dragged her finger forward and then took a left-

No-! That's a terrible idea- that's where the false step is placed to initiated spiky darts-!

A Male explorer then laughed "A sound plan, Professor Ivy, it seems like we'll have to stop here too…" he then tapped on a large room, to them it seems like it's safe… but… that room doesn't even exist, it's just a pit-

They continued to agree with each other, going further and further into their own deaths… each decision they've made, the more worse their deaths were… when they reached the "End," which wasn't even placed at the correct spot, I couldn't help but state my mind…

"**You Imbeciles! Don't You Know That This Map Is False?!**" I shouted…

The entire room went silent. They were clearly stunned to see a kid like me in their vicinity, doubting their intellect…

I couldn't stop myself, I pushed a couple of explorers away from the table and roughly removed the false map out of the table… I then spotted a large white sheet of paper and then placed it onto the table. I reached into my pocket and grabbed out my pencil and began to draw the real map of The Ruins Of Alph.

I couldn't stop mapping, the feelings and memories Wefan and I had together in the Ruins… it was all coming back to me: all of the turns, the curves, the hidden doors, the booby traps, and even funny landmarks- they were all easily imprinted in my mind, now being imprinted on this sheet of paper.

One of the Male Scientist's was getting irritated, "What in the hell!? What is this kid doing here anyways, someone- escort him-"

I didn't break my concentration… but I think Professor Elm was the one that silenced him, "Do shut up, Professor Rowan, it is best if we do not interrupt this process… look…!"

I drew back my pencil… and saw the memory of The Ruins Of Alph… I smiled and turned to everyone, "Be cautious and be wary of this Ruins… it is nothing that any of you has ever experienced before. This place is filled with a vast amount of artifacts of knowledge but it also wields dangerous traps and Pokemon… and if you were to set one of the traps out, it will somehow restart anew… I cannot stress as to how this unnatural phenomenon occurs but I suspect-"

"Why are we listening to a young girl that clearly does not know how to keep her mouth shut!?" The old Professor cuts me off rudely,

I was stunned, he was right… why would anyone want to listen to a kid- wait… **Did he just call me a girl?!** I was about to argue…

But Professor Elm, who spoke on the phone, quickly saying "I'll talk to you later…" he then sets down the phone and walks up to Professor Rowan, "Although you may have a point in this, but I do believe the little girl is correct… the way she speaks to us, it is not infected with any slang, not only that, but her vocabulary is everything but meager…" he then looks at me "But I am curious, how did you know where to go?"

"I cannot believe you are actually asking a little girl-"

"Correction, I am a boy…" I first stated. I then looked at Professor Elm in the eyes, "As I have stated to you before, a friend and I have explored the Ruins of Alph a few years back… and I know this place at the back of my hand with both of them chopped off. So I know what I'm talking about and where to go…"

The Scientists went quiet… until that Professor Rowan spoke again "Oh really now~? And who is this friend then, hm?"

"W-… w-well… I-I…"

"Exactly. You see what happens if you trust a little boy like this one? I bet you that the map he made is all made up, and not only that, but I predict that the friend this boy is talking about… I bet the friend is just his imagination!" My heart was literally breaking… who is he to say what is real to me?! "Aww, what's wrong? Are you going to cry to your mother-"

"It was a Lotus who I travelled with" I finally admitted.

The entire room went silent… I knew it would be. It was known to all Scientists everywhere that the Lotus' were not a force to be trifled with. They were known to be the judges to the most ruthless of criminals and even held their own council… and not only that, but they were also known for being powerful, yet cut off from the outside world.

Anyone who says that they travelled knew, or even saw a Lotus… were most likely correct. They are as rare as seeing Groundon and Kyroge together for a little tea party.

However, Professor Rowan was still doubtful of me… "That's lucrative! This boy is clearly making up-"

To finally shut this old, close minded asshole up, I reached into my breast pocket and held out the Ancient Crest Of The Lotus Family.

The entire room **Finally** went quiet, even the doubter…

Until Professor Ivy tapped onto the paper, I turned around to see her hand on the area I did not draw on… which was quite a large piece; I only filled up 10% of the large sheet of paper.

"What about the rest of the map?" Professor Ivy asked "It's almost as if you're saying that this is how big the Ruins are…"

I shook my head "No, this is just the parts my friend and I have explored… and we've been exploring here far longer than you have." I then pause to see everyone packed as if they are going camping "That is of course if you've never explored this Ruins before- forget it… look. These Ruins are not only testing your intelligence, but it is going to test every fibre of your being… your beliefs, your strengths, and your will. All of it shall be tested… INCLUDING your battle skills" Slowly, I paused dramatically; just to see how they would react… they were all completely terrified. "If you want, I can lead you through the Ruins-"

"Unacceptable! I refuse to be dragged around by a little boy who thinks he's special!" Professor Rowan said with pride…

I frowned and looked at Professor Elm for support, he then spoke out "I will actually accept this boy's help," he stated, but then looked at me dead straight in the eyes "But the matter of your parents…"

I blinked twice and looked away, I held onto my left arm… trying to stop the tears from coming, and admitted "My mother and father do not approve of my decisions… I graduated from Pokeschool, but I wanted to become a leader of exhibitions in the Ruins of Alph… and not only that, but take over Azalea Gym, which is as dead as the Gym in Viridian City. But… they didn't approve of me being so rooted at home… so I just ran away and found myself here-"

It was then when Professor Elm placed his right hand on my shoulder and sighed "It's alright… say no more… we've been hounded like you for dreaming something else than just mindlessly battling," he then sighed "Guide us through and tell us everything you know… you are hereby apart of the Ruins of Alph Exploration team."

"Then allow me to introduce myself to the team…" I said, "I am Bugsy of Azalea town."

* * *

Three months has passed since I've been a part of the Exhibition team that would explore the Ruins of Alph, and I have to say… I've learned a lot. The explorers and I have treaded through Ruins of Alph with great caution, and all because of me, we were able to explore the majority of the Ruins without any casualties.

Eventually, Professor Elm, Rowan, Ivy, and a few other Professors had to leave… thus… that makes me the new leader of the Exhibition team. I've gained quite a large amount of fame, after all, I was not only the reason why we've made it this far, but I was also the one that protects the Explorers and researchers from the dangerous Pokemon!

So, I was also a known battler that specializes in Bug… it was a good start. When there was no one around and no missions comes to my mind I just send everyone home and begin to train in secret, continuously training vigorously to grow more and more stronger, I had the habit of training through the night.

When I finally returned home, after three long months, I found out my parents moved away to Golden Rod City after the first few days of my absence. Kurt, the one that ACTUALLY raised me, was the one that told me…

I didn't believe it at first… but when Kurt told me that they said "Oh Bugsy will be fine~… he'll be having fun~!"

They didn't even leave an address… but the strange thing was… I didn't care. As a matter of fact, it encouraged me to train even harder…

I continued to train in the Ruins of Alph and continued my solo research on Bug Pokemon, their true power is not fully unlocked… and I want to prove to the world that they are as strong as any other Pokemon Type.

* * *

Nine months has passed… and now I'm twelve, which I'm now not only known as the boy who revolutionized Bug Type Pokemon, but I am also the youngest Gym Leader to date.

Cameras continued to flash at me, taking my picture as I opened up the scissors, looking as if I'm cutting the red ribbon, which initiates the Grand opening of Azalea Gym. And when I cut it, the crowd gave out a loud cheer and I was to stand in front of a podium…

Flurries of questions were coming towards me; most of them were generic, asking "How does it feel to be the youngest Gym Leader in the History of Gym Leaders?" or "You must be very strong, what is your secret?"

The only reply for those generic questions was "I prefer not to answer that." A few more questions were asked, most of them weren't worth noting… but a few minutes afterword, the real questions started to role in

"What will your Badge be called and what will it look like?!" A reporter asked,

I smiled at him and made sure he was looking at me, "The badges I hand out will be called the 'Hive' badge," I then reached into my pocket and held out a ladybug like badge, "And it will look like this!"

The crowd gasped and oohed…

I planned my position as a Gym leader for a long time… and finally, the final question was told, "How does it feel that everyone will not take you seriously due to your current age?"

The crowd laughed at the questioner, and when they saw me lean forward into the microphone… I said my answer with an honest face, for them to record and remember that although I may look young, I am still not a force to be trifled with, just like any other Gym Leader. "Although I may be young, **I** am the one standing on the podium, **I** am the one that is becoming the new Gym Leader of Azalea town. I may not be as old or as intimidating looking as my other fellow Gym Leaders, I am still in the place as one and I have honed my skills to be as powerful as one. Not once have I charmed my way through becoming powerful… I did it by my own hand, I did it by my own skills, I did it by following my own set of beliefs. Believe what you must about me, I do not care. But believe that I am like every other Gym Leader… and I will not hold back."

And then I concluded with "The Gym will officially be running by tomorrow." I cut the ribbon and stepped down from the podium… leaving the crowd speechless.

I travelled to The Ruins of Alph again… I really find comfort in being in the Ruins…

But today, I need to actually calm myself… because I'm now close to being a part of the Lotus council~!

I began to walk around… trying to calm my excitement… and then I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out the Lotus Crest… I smiled lovingly at it and whispered to myself… "Wefan… I'm almost there buddy… I'll see you soon…!"

I smiled to myself and gave the crest a little kiss… I then put it back into my breast pocket and found myself crying… I quickly wiped away my tears and continued to walk around the Ruins…

Suddenly, I blinked twice… I remembered that before my orientation day as a Gym Leader, I sent my exploration team to go through the Ruins of Alph… but… no one has ever contacted me since-!

I then heard footsteps, and when I turned around, I saw a boy with raven colored hair with a hat that comes with goggles… and he was quite cute too…

Suddenly, he gave me a smile "Good-afternoon Miss," suddenly he winked at me as he snapped his finger "Isn't it boring looking at the ruins by yourself?"

He then gave me a cheeky look "How about it, want some tea with me…-"

Oh no… not another one…! "U-Uh… I-I…"

"Bu the way, I'm gold of New Bark Town…" Gold introduced himself…

I gave him a dose of reality and admitted it to him "Uh… I'm Bugsy from Azalea Town… and I'm actually a guy."

The raven haired boy literally fell down, I couldn't help but giggle…

For some odd reason though, I felt as if by meeting Gold…

**I'm One Step Closer To You, Wefan.**


End file.
